A solar heating system that includes a solar panel.
In view of the present world energy shortage, it is desirable to provide a relatively efficient solar heating system that is inexpensive to build. Various systems have been proposed, for example such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 507,618; U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,294; U.S. Pat. No. 695,136 and others. In prior art solar heating systems wherein cold water is fed into a lowermost channel of a plurality of horizontally elongated channels and flows upwardly to pass through an outlet that opens to the uppermost channel, all of the channels with the possible exception of the uppermost channel have to be filled with water to provide for water flow to the heat reservoir. In other systems such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,294 water is fed into the top of a collector to flow downwardly over corrugated aluminum. However, with such prior art systems, the efficiency of the heat transfer in the solar panel to the liquid flowing through the panel is not as great as desired. In order to provide for a more efficient heat transfer system and provide other advantages, this invention has been made.